All I Want for Christmas is You
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: If there was one thing Christmas was good for, it was romance. Nothing better for it. For some couples, the romance was just beginning. See how these couples celebrate the holidays together.


**All I Want for Christmas is You**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**I do, however, own the OC's that appear in this story.**

**NOTE!: **_**Anything different to mythology is COMPLETELY INTENTIONAL. Some things were changed due to Fairly Odd Parents being a children's cartoon.**_

**I especially don't own Mariah Carey's **_**All I Want for Christmas is You.**_

**Character(s): Cupid, Juandissimo, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Poof, three OC's.**

**Pairing(s): CupidxJuandissimo, CosmoxWanda, HephaestusxAphrodite.**

**Apologies for any OOC-ness.**

…

If there was one thing Christmas was good for, it was romance. Nothing better for it. The mistletoe was definitely a helper. All the songs and decorations lifted someone's mood and, somehow, that evolved into kissing their lover and reassuring them that they loved them. Not sure how that happens but, oh, well.

In Fairy World, both Christmas and romance were big things (not necessarily at the same time). After all, one of their residents was the God of Love! Besides, they were the ones who fuelled Santa with the magic he needed to work. They just didn't get any credit for it. Unfair, really, but oh, well.

For _some _couples, the romance was just beginning…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

"Cupid…wake up…Cupido…Cupid, my darling, wake up…Cupid…"

Cupid's blue eyes flickered open and he looked over his shoulder hesitantly, barely awake, only to see a large pair of purple eyes. The God yelped in surprise and almost jumped straight off of the bed.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Juandissimo Magnifico said in satisfaction, kneeling beside Cupid on the double bed.

"What, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Cupid exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, no." Juandissimo muttered. "Come on, amor. Get dressed, we only have a few days to prepare!"

"For what?"

"Día de Navidad!"

Cupid stared at him, a pure look of confusion on his face. Juandissimo faltered, "Ah, I mean, Christmas Day!"

"Oh." Cupid muttered. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Juan, but I'm not really a Christmas-y kind of person."

"Meaning…?"

"I don't like Christmas."

Juandissimo's smile faded. "Don't like Christmas?!" He repeated, dramatically gripping his hair. "How could you not enjoy Christmas?!" There were a few moments of silence before Juandissimo rolled his eyes. "…This is about that Christmas Everyday incident, isn't it?"

"…Maybe."

"Oh, come on, amor. Do not let _that _make your judgement. Christmas is muy divertido! Besides," He gently took Cupid's hands in his, smiled at him and pressed his forehead to the God's, "this is our first Christmas together and I want to share every one of my family's traditions with you!"

"…Traditions? Don't you just pop open an advent calendar everyday, hang up a few decorations and some mistletoe and leave it at that?"

Juandissimo chuckled, "Cupido, please, my darling, that is what other people do. My family and I have certain traditions that cannot just be _ignored. _And then you can share your traditions with me!"

"I don't have traditions. My family and I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Well, then this year, you do." Juandissimo said, just before bringing Cupid into his arms - bridal style - and lifting him off of the bed. The fairy carried the God toward the bedroom door.

"Juan! Put me down!" Cupid exclaimed, desperately trying to reach his wand, which sat on his bedside table. When he realized his efforts were useless, the God huffed and crossed his arms; blowing a strand of pink hair out of his eyes.

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

Timmy Turner lay in his bed, warm and cosy, happily sleeping. What he didn't know was that his fairies - which currently took the form of goldfish - were inside their castle, ready for a new day.

"Ready, Cosmo?"

"Ready, Wanda! Ready, Poof?"

"Poof, poof!"

"One, two, three!"

The three fairies burst out of the fishbowl, now looking like their normal selves, and exclaimed, "Wakey, wakey, Timmy!"

Timmy yelled out in surprise as his dreams blinked out of existence and reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned over, only to see his fairy family floating over him. "Guys! What the heck?!"

"Come on, sweetie!" Wanda exclaimed, gently jabbing him in the side with the star on the tip of her wand. "Time to wake up, kiddo! We've got to start preparing for Christmas!"

At that, Timmy jumped up. Christmas was, after all, the best time of the year, what with the food and presents! Plus, his parents could stay with for the whole time, so no Vicky! Good. He didn't need an evil babysitter ruining his day.

"We've got the list, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed, holding up a long scroll. "_The list!"_

Timmy took it from him, reading the list quickly. All of it were certain elements to a greatly decorated house: tree, tinsel, mistletoe, the works.

"C'mon, Timmy, we gotta get started! Where do your parents keep the decorations?" Wanda asked.

Timmy looked up at him, "Can't I just wish this stuff up?"

"Where's the fun in that, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"We're gonna put all these up together - as a family!" Wanda added.

"Poof, poof!" Poof exclaimed, apparently agreeing with his parents' statements. Timmy smiled at them.

Cosmo and Wanda looked to each other, smiling warmly at each other like two fairies who were in love - which was exactly what they were.

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... _

_You _

"You look adorable!"

Cupid frowned and crossed his arms. Juandissimo grinned at him. "This is one of your traditions, is it?"

"Hm? Oh, si. We always do this."

"Dress up like reindeer?" The costume-clad God asked. Cupid was dressed in a soft, brown onesie with a large, white circle on his chest. On top of his head of pink hair was a pair of antlers, especially made to go with the costume. Cupid looked his boyfriend up and down, "Why aren't _you _wearing a costume?"

Juandissimo shook with silent laughter, which he was trying to seal in his throat. "Because…Because…"

"…This isn't one of your traditions, is it?"

"…No." The Spanish fairy burst into laughter.

Cupid huffed and turned away from him. "Jerk…I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, Cupid, come on." Juandissimo stepped in front of him and gently squeezed the red ball that was perched on Cupid's nose. The ball immediately began to flash with red light, _Deck the Halls _emitting from it. Cupid looked at it in alarm, then looked at his lover, frowning. Juandissimo smiled.

"You might be laughing now, Magnifico, but just wait until I dress you up like Santa. _Then _we'll see who's laughing."

Juandissimo grinned and wrapped an arm around Cupid's waist, pulling him closer. He leaned in and muttered seductively in his ear, "Then you can sit on my knee and tell me what you want for Christmas. Though, I've got a feeling I already know what it is…"

Cupid blushed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

Cosmo and Wanda floated over to their fireplace (it was funny that they even had a fireplace, considering their home was under water in a child's room). Cosmo hung up his green stocking while Wanda hung up her pink one; both on either side of their son's purple stocking. "What're you hoping to get for Christmas, Cosmo?"

Cosmo shrugged, "I'm hoping for another nickel! Then Phillip will have a friend!"

Wanda smiled gently.

"But…"

"But what, Cosmo?"

"There is _another _thing that I want…"

"What's that?"

"…but I don't think Santa would be able to put you in the stocking…"

Wanda smiled warmly. Cosmo had said that so shyly, it reminded her of when they were first dating. "Oh, Cosmo…" She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Cosmo blushed and smiled cutely. Wanda hugged her husband closely.

After a few moments, Cosmo muttered, "…But I also want a toy train…"

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

"I got your stupid costume off. _Finally._" Cupid said irritably, throwing the red nose over his shoulder. "The zipper got stuck."

Juandissimo smiled at him lovingly, seeing his lover wearing a pink sweater, with a bright pink love heart on his chest. "So," Cupid began, crossing his arms. "What other traditions is there?"

"You're interested then?"

Cupid shrugged. Juandissimo put his hands to his hips. "Well, there are several things. One of them is turrón."

Cupid raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is that?"

"I have a feeling you will like this one, mi amor."

"Oh, yeah?"

Juandissimo nodded, then floated into the kitchen. Cupid heard him rummaging around in the cupboards. The God waited patiently until his boyfriend returned, holding a plate with a silver cover over it. Cupid raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

The God nodded and the fairy lifted the cover. On top was a rectangular tablet of…nougat? "It's…it's nougat…"

"It's turrón. Basically," Juandissimo peered at it. "nougat made of honey, sugar, egg white and almonds. It is tradition to eat it at Christmas time. Many Spanish families eat it and my family is no different." He looked at Cupid out of the corner of his eye. "So, do you want any or…?"

Cupid had never flew faster then he did to receive that plate.

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You, baby _

"Is _this _another one of your traditions?" Cupid asked as he hugged himself, watching his lover kneeling in the snow.

Juandissimo glanced at him over his shoulder. "…For my siblings, si."

Cupid looked away as his lover piled snow up. "By the way, I never got to ask you."

"Hm?"

"How many siblings do you actually have?"

Juandissimo hesitated, biting his lip, then said, "…I am one of nine."

"_Nine?"_

"Si. Nine."

Cupid stood there, staring at him for a moment, before looking away. Juandissimo stood up, brushing himself off. He put his hands to his hips, looking proudly at his snowman (which just so happened to look like him), until he felt cold slush hit the back of his head. He turned, only to get more slush hit him square in the face. The Spanish fairy cleaned the snow away and stared at Cupid, who was looking smug, holding another snowball in one hand. Juandissimo stared, then smirked back.

Then the snowball fight began.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I don't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

It had been hard work, but they finally got the tree up. Immediately, the boxes of decorations came out. Baubles, tinsel, lights, little chocolates and candy canes; the works. Timmy held one of the lights to the tree and Cosmo slapped one of the branches. The tree span around at an amazing speed, the lights wrapping around it. When it finally stopped spinning, the light were coiled around the branches in a way that certainly looked Christmas-y. Wanda floated up, hanging baubles on the branches, while Timmy got started on the tinsel. "Right," The boy said, turning around to receive a box. "Now, for the - Hey! What happened to the chocolates?!"

Timmy, Wanda and Poof looked around, until they heard munching. They all turned to the green-haired fairy, whose lips were covered in sweet chocolate. "Cosmo!" Timmy exclaimed. "Those were for _the tree!"_

"Oh…" Cosmo muttered, gulping down his mouthful of chocolate. He peered at the tree. "But, Timmy, I don't think trees even have mouths. How could they eat a whole _box _of _chocolates?"_

Timmy slapped a hand to his forehead, while Wanda simply smiled and rolled her eyes. "C'mon," Wanda said. "Let's get this star on the tree."

Even though he obviously didn't need to be lifted up, Wanda still lifted Poof up, letting the baby put the star on the top of the tree. Cosmo took hold of the plug and pushed it into the outlet in the wall.

Immediately, the tree lit up, almost blinding them with its festive glow. Wanda took hold of Cosmo's hand and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling. Timmy turned to them, "Come on, guys! We have to write letters to Santa!" He ran off, his god brother floating behind him.

Wanda smiled. Why would she want to write to Santa when she already had what she wanted?

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click _

Cupid shivered in front of the fire, his fluffy pink blanket wrapped around him. Juandissimo floated over to him, two mugs in his hands. He tilted his head. "Mi amor, are you alright?" He asked in clear concern.

Cupid looked at him. "Y-Y-Yeah…"

"You really aren't used to the cold, are you, my sweet?" Juandissimo asked, almost in amusement.

"N-N-No. O-O-Of-f-f c-c-c-c-ourse n-not…" He glared at Juandissimo. "T-This is y-y-your f-fault. Y-You and your s-stupid traditions-s-s…"

Juandissimo chuckled. "I know. Lo siento."

Cupid sneezed into his blanket. Juandissimo cringed slightly. "You are not getting sick, are you, my darling?"

Cupid's glare began deadly. "Y-Your f-f-f-f-fault…"

Juandissimo sat down behind him, manoeuvring himself so that Cupid sat between his legs. He handed Cupid one mug. The God gripped it tightly, absorbing its warmth. He took a delicate sip of the hot chocolate. "Again," Juandissimo muttered. "Lo siento. Uh, I mean, I'm sorry."

Cupid shrugged. "I-I-It's-s-s ok. I-I-I'll just g-get you s-s-sick…"

Juandissimo's brow furrowed. He sipped from his own hot chocolate, then placed it down on the table. The Spanish fairy wrapped his arms around his lover, cuddling him to his chest. "I will warm you up with my _fabulous _muscles, si?"

Cupid almost immediately turned in Juandissimo's arms, pressing the side of his face into Juandissimo's chest to try and soak up his warmth. Juandissimo held him tighter, trying to ignore the chattering of his teeth. "We have more traditions to get through…" The fairy muttered, trying to distract his lover. "Like poinsettias. We can put those around the house, si? Then we'll put up the tree. I'll even let you hang el espumillón. Then we'll make un belén, yes? And you can have more turrón, ok?"

"J-Juan,"

"Si?"

"S-S-Shut u-up."

"Oh…right…"

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you _

_Ooh, baby,_

Wanda watched happily as Cosmo, Timmy and Poof played in the snow; throwing snowballs at one another and burying each other in the fluffy substance. That was one of the best sights ever, her boys all playing and laughing and having a good time.

"_Hey, Wanda!" _Timmy called. "Come and play! C'mon! We need another player to make the teams fair!"

Wanda smiled warmly, grabbing her coat and scarf, and called, "Coming, sport!"

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

Cupid was busy reading a book when Juandissimo suddenly came over to him, tilted his head up and kissing him lovingly and passionately. Cupid almost dropped his book in surprise, but kissed him back; equally as lovingly. When they pulled apart, Cupid asked, "What was that for?"

Juandissimo pointed above them. Cupid looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Oh…"

A little while later, Cupid was hanging some extra tinsel (grumbling to himself as he did so) when Juandissimo suddenly took him into his arms and kissed him again. Cupid, of course, kissed back. When they had finished, Cupid looked at him confusedly and Juandissimo pointed out the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them again. When several more of these incidents occurred, Cupid began to get suspicious. He floated around his home, looking up at all of the ceilings, only to find sprigs of mistletoe hanging in every available place. "Juan!"

Juandissimo floated passed the doorway, carrying a box of…whatever. "Hm?" Cupid pointed at his ceiling. "Oh, that. Si. Do you like it? I like it."

"You did this to every one of my rooms?!"

Juandissimo chuckled then gave him an almost seductive look, "You do not even want to _know _what I did to the _bedroom. _Let's just say I am saving that for later."

Cupid blushed bright red. Juandissimo smirked then leaned in for a kiss, but Cupid pushed him back. "Ah, ah, ah." He chastised. He pointed above them at the top of the doorway. "No mistletoe." He put his hands to his hips, smiling smugly. "You can't kiss me."

Juandissimo pulled his wand out of his back pocket and held it up. Blue light zapped the top of the doorway and, when it cleared, mistletoe was hung in its place. Juandissimo grinned at Cupid, who frowned. "Juan, you are such a -"

He was cut off by Juandissimo's lips.

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Cosmo and Wanda sat in front of their fireplace, a blanket wrapped around them both. Wanda leaned her head against Cosmo's shoulder. It was peaceful inside their castle, what with their boys playing out in the snow. Cosmo looked down at Wanda. "Do you want my present, now, Wanda?"

Wanda nodded against his shoulder. Cosmo took a box out from under their tree and handed it to her, "I hope you like it, Wanda."

Wanda took it from him and shook it gently next to her ear. Inside was some sort of small rattling sound. She raised her eyebrow, pulled the bow apart, then tore off the red wrapping paper. Cosmo began fiddling with his tie. Wanda opened the plastic box gently, then tilted her head in confusion at the contents. Cosmo lifted his tie, biting the end worriedly. Wanda lifted her gift out of the box. It was a string necklace, covered in little…trinkets?

"Do…Do you like it?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda peered at it. "It's…lovely, Cosmo. But, uh, what is it…?"

"It's a necklace, silly! With all your favourite things! See, that's chocolate," He pointed at the little brown cube (she was glad to find that it wasn't real chocolate). "Here's Poof," He pointed at the tiny model of their baby, "and Timmy," A little model of their godchild's head. "This is that music you always play in the afternoons on Sundays," A little musical note. "And this is the colour pink!" He pointed at the little pink cube. "And here's a nickel!" He pointed at the little coin in the middle of the necklace. The green-haired fairy paused, then muttered, "Oh, wait. Maybe that's one of _my _favourite things…"

Wanda smiled tenderly. Cosmo had actually remembered all of her favourite things? It was slightly surprising, since he often didn't remember the simplest of mathematical sums (like two plus two). "Oh, Cosmo…You missed one."

Cosmo's eyes widened and his lips make a small 'o' shape. "What?"

"You missed one of my favourite things." She looked up at him and smiled. "You missed yourself out."

Cosmo stared at her, then slapped a palm to his forehead. "Whoops! Do you want me to - Wait. _I'm _one of your favourite things?"

Wanda nodded gently. Cosmo grinned. "_You're _one of my favourite things too! I love you more then nickels!"

Wanda giggled, then leaned up and kissed her husband gently. She felt him kiss back just as lovingly. Wanda pulled back, then snuggled against him again. "Merry Christmas, Cosmo."

"Happy East - Ah! I mean, merry Christmas, Wanda."

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

At Cupid's mansion, a similar scene was unfolding. The two males were sharing a blanket, in front of their fire and beside their Christmas tree. Cupid snuggled against Juandissimo's chest, head tucked under his chin. Juandissimo smiled warmly, one arm wrapped around him. "Thanks for sharing your traditions with me, Juan." Cupid muttered.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed them." Juandissimo gently stroked his hair.

Cupid smiled, then paused and pouted. He removed himself from his lover, crossing his arms. "Hey, you haven't given me your present yet."

"Ah. Si." Juandissimo reached underneath the Christmas tree and took out a rectangular box, wrapped up delicately in purple wrapping paper. "You know, our tradition is giving gifts on the sixth of January." Cupid's face fell. "But I can make an exception." He held out the box. "Feliz Navidad."

Cupid rubbed his hands together in anticipation, then took the present from his lover. He peered at it, examining it silently, then shook it next to his ear. Juandissimo's eyes widened and he said, in a voice higher pitched then his normal one, "Cupid!"

Cupid looked at him. Juandissimo relaxed a little, "It's, ah, it's fragile."

"Oh." Cupid pulled the red bow apart, then ripped away the wrapping paper. He stared at the felt box in his hands, then looked up at Juandissimo. Juandissimo nodded, urging him to open it. Cupid gently lifted the lid, then gasped lightly. Juandissimo smiled. Cupid gently lifted out his gift. The God grinned at the glass rose he held in his hand. The glass was smooth and cool on his skin. The pale pink glass of the flower sparkled lightly in the light of the fire. "Oh, Juan. This is perfect!"

Juandissimo grinned. Cupid rested against him again, his back to Juandissimo's chest. He smirked up at him. "Ya know, sitting here, in front of the fire seems kinda…cliché, doesn't it? I mean, I'm no expert on Christmas but…it's kinda cliché."

Juandissimo chuckled lightly. "Would you like to hear something that is _really_ cliché?"

"Go ahead."

Juandissimo leaned down to Cupid's ear and whispered, lovingly and gently, "I will love you until this rose dies."

Cupid paused, letting the words sink in. His heart melted as soon as Juandissimo stopped talking. Almost numbly, Cupid put the rose back in its box. Juandissimo watched, slightly concerned. Why wasn't Cupid responding? Hadn't he liked Juandissimo's confession? Cupid turned to him, staring at him. Then, suddenly, Cupid squealed, fists balled up under his chin, and he leapt at his lover; throwing his arms around his neck. The force of the hug knocked Juandissimo right over, the Spanish fairy landed straight on his back. Before Juandissimo could make any sort of witty comment, Cupid peppered kisses all over his face. Love hearts floated around them, disappearing into the air.

When Cupid was finally finished, he pulled back to smile at Juandissimo, then rested his head on his chest; holding fistfuls of his shirt. Juandissimo chuckled and managed to grab the blanket from under himself. He placed it over them both, bringing them closer (if that were possible), then wrapped both arms around his lover. The Spanish fairy gently kissed Cupid's head, then stared into the fire; allowing Cupid to fall asleep against him.

_Oh, I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

"Anteros!"

Anteros - Cupid's brown-haired twin brother - jumped and looked up as his father stood in the doorway, clad in his overalls and goggles. "Uh, yeah, Dad?"

"Would you stop singing that song? I've heard _All I Want for Christmas is You _ten million times now and your 'Gift of Voice' isn't helping." Hephaestus sighed. "I regret the day I allowed Apollo to give you such a gift…"

"Hephaestus!"

Hephaestus turned as his wife approached. "Ah…yes?"

Aphrodite put her hands to her hips, "What did I say about coming in the house dressed in your overalls?"

"Yeah, Dad." Anteros mock-scolded. "What did she say?"

Hephaestus turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Anteros shrank back. Hephaestus turned back to his wife, "Not to."

"Right. Now, come on. Apollo's invited us to a Christmas party."

"Since when do we celebrate Christmas?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Apollo's got everyone doing it. Even Hades is getting interested."

Hephaestus scoffed, "Hades isn't interested in anything but mocking my son for almost dying on Valentine's Day." Hephaestus unzipped his overalls, revealing his fancy clothes underneath. He removed his goggles, replacing them with his frameless glasses.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "I wanted Cupid to come to the party with us, but he wanted to spend time with that _boyfriend _of his." She said 'boyfriend' like it was a disease.

"Mom," Anteros said. "Of course he did. Alejandro's cool. Besides, do you really think he'd pick us over Alejandro? He and Spainish are probably making out right now."

Aphrodite scowled. "They better not be. I swear, if he touches _my little baby, _I'll -"

She stopped when Hephaestus gently kissed her cheek. The Goddess turned and looked at him, smiling. "Hephaestus?"

Hephaestus wringed his hands, "Ah…There was mistletoe hanging above us and, uh…apparently people kiss under said plant…That's just what I heard anyway…I, uh…Not that I wouldn't kiss you anyway! I'm just, ah, following tradition and, uh…yes…quite…"

Aphrodite giggled at her flustered husband, then suddenly grabbed him by the waistcoat and full-on kissed him. Hephaestus whimpered slightly in surprise.

Anteros's nose scrunched up, "They're _kissing!_" He yelled out - almost in a warning - and flew off, disgusted.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

_You!_

So, you see, romance was everywhere for these couples. Sharing traditions and loves with each other, playing in the snow, kissing under mistletoe (oh, that rhymed). These were all just things that fuelled their Christmas and made it even better.

_All I want for Christmas is you... Baby…_

…

**Author's note:**

_**We wish you a fairy Christmas,**_

_**We wish you a fairy Christmas,**_

_**We wish you a fairy Christmas,**_

_**And a zappy new year!**_

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**This story is up later then I wanted, but I only just finished it (whoops!). I hope you all had a great Christmas. I know I did.**

**This is so OOC, it hurts. Oh, well. I tried.**

**Couldn't resist that part with Anteros, Heph and 'Dite. In case you don't know: 'Gift of Voice' is the present Apollo gave to Anteros for his birthday. Anteros can copy anyone's voice, so long as he has heard it a couple of times and is singing. In other words, he did a perfect imitation of Mariah Carey's voice (if you can imagine that). Alejandro and Spainish are his nicknames for Juan.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you like it.**


End file.
